The Kairi Chronicles
by THE 13 READER
Summary: While attending a prestigious dance academy, 16-year-old Kairi discovers that she is far from ordinary. Will this make her a target for others? OC, slight AU. Rated for some language.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Heroes. Obviously. The show, and all the associated characters, are the intellectual property of Tim Kring and NBC. I own only Kairi, and the characters associated with the dance academy._

Kairi's Chronicle Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Very good Kairi, that was exceptionally well executed," remarked Madam Zhavago in a matter of fact tone. Kairi glowed at her comment. To receive such a remark from her stern dance instructor was something; Madam Zhavago didn't give compliments too easy. Most of the time she said nothing to her dancers, except for complaints about their forms. Behind her, Kairi could feel the poisonous glares of the other dancers. If looks could decimate anyone, Kairi would be nothing but ashes. Among the young dancers was Kairi's self-proclaimed rival, Jessica Pierce.

She was a confidently pretty, size one blonde, with a bone to pick with Kairi from day one. She hated Kairi with a passion beyond passion, to her Kairi wasn't a real dancer. She had only started dancing when she turned ten, and started to pursue it her freshman year at Lauguana high, while Jessica had been dancing since she could walk. "I expect you to audition for the lead in the school recital," continued Madam Zhavago as if not suggesting, but already deciding for Kairi. "Of course,'' replied Kairi with a sheepish smile. With that she turned away, dismissing Kairi.

Making her way to her bag, a frizzy haired red head deliberately crashed into Kairi, nearly sending her down to the ground. Fortunately, Kairi stopped herself. "Ops," laughed the red head. "I'm so sorry; I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty perfect little head!" Jessica and the other dancers laughed with contempt, with the exception of a few who weren't complete bitches. Kairi smiled her sweetest and kindest to the frizzy red head, her dimples flashing and giving her an innocent and good girl look. "That's alright, you can't mess with perfection." Nora Burns, Kairi's best friend, snorted loudly at her remark, in which she returned the smile. Kairi wasn't entirely alone in her class; there were a few girls who actually talked to her. Nora was one of them. She was a sweet tempered girl, who smiled easy, and laughed easy.

They had met her freshmen year, and had been inseparable since. She glanced over at the cliques. "Nasty mean girls, aren't they?" "Mean?" said Kairi. "More like psychotic bitches." Nora laughed at her blunt honesty toward the girls. Kairi spoke with a slight European accent. She spoke English very well, but if anyone listened closely, they could hear this slight French accent. "You're funny." Nora also wasn't native to New York; her parents were Canadians, her father a mechanic and her mother a nurse. Nora had been born in Maryland. From the moment their eyes met, Kairi knew they were going to be good friends.

They both knew the other was special. The first thing that drew Kairi to Nora was her smell; strangely, it was the first thing that drew most people to the doe-eyed beauty. It was very odd, but whenever Kairi felt out of place, the scent that Nora would give off when she tried to comfort her always calmed her down, and evoked a pleasant memory. A perfect memory to her would be the ocean, and sure enough she would smell the ocean. Not just smell the ocean, but relive that moment, feel the breeze of ocean in her face. It was puzzling. "You smell like honey bun," said Kairi as they walk out the door. "Really?" she replied lightly. "My mom says I smell like carrots." "No, you smell like honey bun." Kairi leaned in and smelled her. "Mmm...Honey bun."

Nora laughed. Kairi had a thing about being constantly hungry. It was always about food!For a girl so petite, she could eat like there was no tomorrow. She had a glazed look in her eyes. Nora could never tell if she was pretending or not. "Maybe you're just hungry." "Maybe you're right." she smiled, baring her teeth. "Let's get something to eat after we go to our lockers." The two girls had taken a detour to the bathroom, before going to their lockers. Kairi stood in front of her locker with a sense of dread. This was the moment she had dreaded the most in the day, the opening of her locker and the surprises that she would find. Kairi fished out her key from her bag. The lock that she had had installed looked expensive and over priced, but that was little in order to protect her privacy.

The locksmith had suggested a coded lock, but Kairi found that she had trouble remembering her own safety code at home. She had told him that she much preferred a voice activated one, but unfortunately there weren't any of that kind available. So she took the next best thing, which was the tricked out lock that she had now. Nora watched her best friend unlock her locker and open it. She could see Kairi tighten her grip on the door, and she was silent for a time. "Kairi?" "My planner is gone, and so are my extra flats." She reached into the locker and pulled out something. "Again?" asked Nora with a sigh. Kairi crumple the red envelope in her hand. "I was okay with the notes at first," started Kairi softly, then tensely. "But now I'm just pissed. Whoever this is, it isn't okay anymore."

Kairi dropped the envelope to the floor, and closed her locker door with annoyance. "Useless lock!" How was it happening? How could someone get to her stuff without actually opening the lock? By the looks of it, the lock had not been tampered with, it was perfectly untouched. Nora came over to her and looped her arm around Kairi's. "Come on, we'll figure this out. Let's go eat."

_There is a shady figure that watches her. He has no name, or at least nobody knows his name. Anyone observing this individual would probably just describe him as a watcher or creep. He sees her coming out of the school, arm hooked with another girl. The other girl, he has seen with her before, and he hates her. Hates this girl that is so close to his beloved. He imagines himself locking arms with his beloved instead. She has her hair curled and pulled into a messy bun today. _

_He notices how the light hits the color, causing it to shine beautifully. Beautifully! She wore a dark trench-like jacket over her leotard and tights, her flats she had taken off and slung over her shoulders casually. It was like him to notice everything about her. Everything he did, he did for her, and she was his life now. She is talking openly, her face smiling and laughing. The brightness of her smile to him equals that of the sun. What was making her so happy? What could he do or say to give her such an effect? He must know the secret, the secret of making her laugh to him._

It is late in the afternoon and the girls slip silently into a quite little cafe. They take off their coats and take a table near the window. The waiter takes their order. They are regulars at Kat's Cafe, and Nora orders mocha like she always does. Kairi settles for hot cocoa, and of course orders a honey bun, since she does not particularly like coffee. They drink quietly at first, Kairi savoring the sweet taste of the blueberry honey bun. On the T.V, a young politician is speaking. He looks arrogant, but he also looks charismatic. Kairi frowns. She doesn't like him too well, and there is something untrustworthy about him, even for a politician.

"Do you think it's Jessica?" asked Kairi suddenly. "I think that you are giving her too much credit,'' replied Nora carefully. "She would have to be some kind of code cracker or a bank robber to get through one of your overpriced gadgets." Kairi smiled thoughtfully at Nora's logical response. Of course, Jessica lacks the brain cells to pull off anything that complicated. The thought of it was ridiculous, it was comical. "I'm glad we're friends." The girls lapsed into silence, and Kairi blew at her cocoa. Lately things had been strange, and Kairi wasn't sure, but she felt a change in herself. The news on the TV changed to a murder.

A young man had been killed. A woman was crying. Her son was the victim, and she was overcome with grief. "Sad isn't it?" frowned Kairi. "I'm sorry for that woman." "Yes, it's sad." replied Nora, who was also watching. "I feel bad for the family left behind." The news woman continued to speak about the murder. Apparently the killer had cut off the top half of the victim's head. _Who could be so cruel?_thought Kairi to herself. _How can anyone take another's life? What kind of monster was this killer?_"Do you think any human being can be so horrible?" "Evidently this individual was." "I wonder why he or she did it?" Kairi looked into the face of the grieving mother. She wondered if the killer was watching. _Do you care? Are you watching right now? Does it make you sad that you destroyed more than just one person's life?_

"What would you do if that were me?" asked Nora thoughtfully. "Would you be sad?" '' Of course I would be sad!" said Kairi incredulously. "I would avenge you." She waved her fist to emphasize her seriousness." I wouldn't stop until I found the killer!" Nora knew Kairi was only joking, but somehow she knew Kairi would fall through with it, if it ever came to it. She took a sip of her coffee. This whole murder thing reminded her of something she once saw on Wicked Attraction. It was a series about murdering couples, and she always wonder how anyone could love a murderer, to the point where they would disregard everything else because of love.

"Could you ever love a murderer?" Nora asked suddenly. Kairi gazed at her friend thoughtfully. Could she ever love a murderer? She always thought it was ridiculous how some women could love men that were killers. It never made sense to her. Were people so lonely that they had to settle for loving a murderer?"Never." "Never?" "What if your soul mate was a killer?" "That would be my luck, wouldn't it?" Kairi drank the last of her cocoa. She wanted to talk to Nora about something, but she couldn't remember what it was. Maybe she would remember later.

.....................................

Kairi walked Nora half way to her apartment, before letting her walk the rest of the way. Out on the streets, a moving truck was parked outside a house. There were boxes outside, big and small. A little girl played by herself as movers carried stuff about her. Kairi assumed she was a part of the family moving, as she passed by the movers earlier. The girl looked up at Kairi, her dark eyes penetrating through to Kairi's soul. She had never felt so exposed before. The girl didn't avert her eyes until Kairi forced herself to speak: "Hello, I'm -" "On my drawing." Kairi stared down at her feet. Sinister eyes gazed back up at her.

A distorted looking cartoon character of a man with strong dark brows and a twisted grin stared back at her. Kairi jumped back in shock. It was only a picture, yet it had scared her. The little girl fixed Kairi with an unreadable gaze, and Kairi wished she would stop. Under her eyes, Kairi felt insecure. It was strange how a child's eyes could have such an effect on her. It was as if they were forcing her to see the truth within herself. All her secrets, all the things she didn't want to reveal. If she spoke now would they all come tumbling out? "Is this your house?" asked Kairi, breaking her gaze. She glanced at the house. "Was," came the girl's response. "But not anymore." Kairi opened her mouth, but she couldn't find any words to say. Luckily, the girl spoke for her instead. "We're moving very far away."

"Oh, where?" The girl didn't answer Kairi for the longest time. Instead she bent down to sketch something on the side walk, but when she spoke, her words were profound. "I can't tell you, but I can tell you why we are leaving. Do you want to know?" "Sure," said Kairi, not aware of what the response would be. In a calm, matter-of-fact tone, the little girl said: "There is a man who wants to kill me. He wants to cut my head open." The little girl motioned to her head, and then made an eerie slicing motion across her forehead with her finger. The expression of horror on Kairi's face could not be put into words, as far fetched as it was to believe.

Something told her that this extraordinary girl wasn't lying. She gave her a dead serious answer. Again the girl was silent, her little fingers chalked up with a powder of blue and grey. "You want to know why he is after me, don't you?" She had no response for her. What truth there was, the little girl had see it on her face. . "Why are you telling me this?" "Because you're very special, like me." She put the chalk down. "You're lucky he doesn't know about you yet, but maybe you two will meet soon." Her insides felt like mush, and it suddenly occured to her that she was speaking of the murderer from the news. Special, what did she mean by that? How was she special? "I'm scaring you. You're shaking," observed the little girl. "Don't worry, you're not meant to die anytime soon, but someday. We all do." "Somehow that doesn't comfort me," Kairi replied.

"I didn't mean to comfort you, I was only telling the truth." "You're very blunt." "Honesty is my best virtue." She gave Kairi a self assured smile. How can such an innocent little child be so frightening? She got up and wiped her hands on her skirt, and walked over to Kairi. From her pocket she pulled out a marble. The marble glowed like the color of the ocean. "For me?" Kairi held out her hand. "No, I'm lending it to you." "Oh." Kairi took the marble from her out reached hand. "We're not moving yet, but we'll leave soon," she said. "I expect you to return it to me." "When?" "You'll come find me soon enough," the girl replied mysteriously. "You will want to see me again." The conversation would have ended there, but the girl had more things to say to Kairi, before she would let her go. "They know you're here Kairi. Soon they will come for you. Will you be ready to face them when the time comes?"

_End Chapter 1_

A/N: So, what do you guys think? This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! Please review, too!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shady Characters

"Will you be ready for them, when the time comes?"

Those were the girl's words to her; it was easier for Kairi to disregard the girl's warning, now that she was away from her. The whole incident was so bizarre, now that she thought about it. How can one little girl, whom she had never made any contact with, know so much about her? Her names, her thoughts, and one of her deepest secrets. She had also mentioned that she was special, very special. What does all of this mean? thought Kairi as she squeezed out toothpaste on to her brush. Kairi began to brush her teeth. She could be skeptical about the whole situation, but the girl had known too much. Kairi turned on the faucet, and drew herself a glass of water to wash her mouth out with. Gurgling the water in her mouth, Kairi wondered what the girl meant when she said she was special.

She spat out the water into the sink. "What did you mean?" Kairi stared at herself in the mirror, and sigh. "Look at yourself, you're going insane!"

Kairi reached out to touch her reflection. She felt the coolness of the glass go through her body. Closing her eyes, Kairi ran her hand down the smoothness of it. Alice in the Wonderland had been one of her favorite books as a child, and often as a child she had wished she could be like Alice. She had wanted to escape through the looking glass. She could recall pressing her little seven year old hands against the glass and wanting to fall through to the other side. Suddenly, she felt the strangest sensation spread through her body; her body did not feel like her body, her skin was no longer her skin. Kairi's eyes snapped open and she screamed at her own reflection.

...........

"Kairi come on!" Nora rapped at Kairi's bedroom door. "Open this door."

"Go away!" came the reply, as Kairi sat in her closet with a blanket wrapped around her. "Go away, Nora."

" I can't Kairi, you called me here!" she countered back at her. "Now you won't tell me what's wrong!"

An hour earlier, Kairi had called Nora's house sounding distraught, and scared. Now that she was here, Kairi had barricaded herself in her room. Nora continued to beat at the door. She didn't know what Kairi's problem was, but she knew it was serious. "Kairi, you called me here, now let me in!"

There came a silence at first from inside the room, then the sound of quick foot steps, and the click of the lock on the door. Nora opened the door and stepped inside the darkened room. "Kairi?"

Gazing about the room, Nora strained her vision to adjust her sight to the darkness. In the corner, she spotted the shadowy figure of her friend. Kairi tightened her blanket around her, afraidd to let go. Nora's hand reached over to the switch, but before she touched it, Kairi called out "Don't turn on the light!"

" What's wrong?" Nora asked.

"I don't want you to see me."

"Why?"

"Because!"

Now Nora was really worried; this was strange even for Kairi. "Are you on acid or something?"

" No!!!" cried Kairi in disbelief. "It's not drug related.....or at least I don't think it's drug related."

Nora flipped on the light, unable to hold the suspense any longer. Kairi shut her eyes tightly, afraid of the initial shock of her friend. But the shock never came. Instead Nora only stared at her, unable to comprehend her problem. "So... what's wrong?"

Dropping her cover, Kairi stared at her arms and legs. Her skin was normal again. Did I dream it all? Was it real, what happened to my skin? Wordlessly, Kairi ran into the bathroom. Her face, her hands, they were normal again. Kairi lifted up her shirt, and the pant leg of her pajamas, to make sure. Everything was clear. Nora followed Kairi into the bathroom. "What's going on?" Nora asked again.

Kairi looked at her blankly. How was she supposed to explain what had happened to her without any proof? Not only that, but what was she suppose to say without sounding crazy? So she said the only thing that came to mind; she lied lamely to her: "I had bad dream."

"What?" Nora blinked in puzzlement. "You had a bad dream?"

" A night terror. I-I have really bad night terror. " Kairi said sheepishly. "It's terrible."

The disbelief on Nora's face was evident. Kairi bit her lips, praying that Nora would accept her lie and not push it. She couldn't tell her the truth, not now at least. She herself didn't know what was happening to her, so how could she explain it to someone else? Nora could tell that Kairi was lying. Her voice said it all. There was pleading in her friend's eyes, begging her to believe her, even if it was a lie. And she did, because whatever it was, sooner or later Kairi would tell her. "Do you need me to stay over?" she asked.

Kairi thought about it for a moment before answering. "No,I'm fine now." She gave Nora a reassuring smile. "Thank you for coming though. I'm really sorry for this."

"It's okay." Nora hugged her tightly. " I'm here for you, it's okay."

.........

Hours later, Kairi sat outside on her balcony watching the street below her. She held Franz-chan, her pet white rabbit, in her lap. Kairi lived in a loft on the seventh floor of an apartment building. Though she was only sixteen, Kairi had come from a privileged background. Money wasn't somethig she really found value in. But, since she had not really lived a life where she knew the value of it, she had never really knew what it was like to be without it. Financially, she lived a charmed life, but that's not to say she lived an entirely happy childhood. Kairi had had her own share of misfortunes and miseries. Wealth, privileges, and the best money could buy could never fill her with what she really needed.

Digging her hand into her bowl of lucky charms, Kairi went in search of the rainbows. What would her big brother do? She missed him the most when she left home. Kairi remembered being twelve, the night before leaving abroad to study. Her brother had come to see her, but she refused to see him. That was the last time she had heard his voice. She could recall not looking or speaking to him the next day as she left the house.

She recieved an e-mail from him every day, and a lengthy letter from him every month. Sometimes she didn't reply. He had been her role model and possibly the one person she knew she could count on then. He was her best friend. She read every one of his letters, kept every gift he had ever sent her. Yet her childish pride did not allow her to reply too often, nor would it let her call him up. She was aware of this flaw, but she did nothing to try to fix it.

To be honest, she did not understand why she couldn't just get over herself. Her problems were petty. But then again, maybe she didn't want to let go of what was troubling her, or maybe it was because she wasn't strong enough yet.

........

Down below, the creep watches her from a dark alleyway. The night is slightly chilly, but he doen't care. For a moment she looks his way, her eyes directed straight at him and his heart is caught in his throat. Does she see me? Can she see me? He returns the gaze, not sure if she is really looking at him. Her face is calm as she turns away and goes back inside.

........

Kairi closed the door and locked it. She did not know if it was just her imagination, but she could have sworn someone was watching her. Down below in the alley, she thought she saw something in the shadows move. Maybe she was being paranoid, but she felt a cold chill move through her.

........

The auditions were grueling, and by the time they had ended, Kairi felt like hell. Literaully, she just wanted to crawl home and soak her tired feet in warm water. She had lost all feeling in her toes. If not for knocking the smug sneer off Jessica's face, she would have seriously consider calling it quits. Auditioning for Madam Zhavago was more nerve wrecking than qaulifying for the Olpympics.

"Out!!" she roared, pointed to a young student. "That was like a duck , not a cat!"

Madam Zhavago also had a reputation for axing students on the spot. This constant fear of being humiliated in front of others caused the girls to dance their best, which was the effect that Madam Zhavago wanted. She wanted perfection out of her students. By the middle of the week, she had only a handful of students left vying for the solo part.

Three stood out to her- Kairi, Jessica, and Nora. All were talented dancers It didn't matter which one recieved the part in the end, she thought they were all eqaully good. Nora by far was the most graceful in her movements, but she lacked fire. She had a soft effect on other people when she danced, but it was like a good dream. Nice, but you couldn't really recall the rest of it later. Kairi had a spark about her motions when she danced, and she illuminated a rawness about herself. However, she lacked the passion to pursue dance, even though she had lots of potential. Kairi was commendable, but she acted as if dancing were more a form of amusement than a career.

She disliked Jessica the most out of the three girls. She saw herself in Jessica. At least, her younger self: cruel, cut-throat and a pain in the ass. She had the making of a great dancer, if she would only realize it. The girl had a passion for it, and she was dedicated. She certainly had what it takes to be a great ballerina. The problems with her were her ego, and pettiness, her immaturity, and her lack of respect for other dancers.

Worst of all was her inability to see her own talents, and her inability to get over the trivial things. The trivial things such as this unimpotant school recital. There were greater things on the horizon for one such as herself. She wished the best for all girls, but for Jessica, she hoped for the most. She never wanted her to make the same mistakes she almost made, mistakes that might have ruined her career.

........

The night was cold. Kairi walked down the street carrying her bag, wondering to herself why she had never invested in a car before. Maybe a convertible or a Porsche, she thought to herself. Kairi's hands were balled up tight in her pockets, and her heart was thumping loudly inside her chest. It was late, she was tired and hungry, and her feet were aching with sharp, shooting pains. On top of that , Kairi's instinct told her she should be aware of her surroundings.

Tonight felt different from every other night. There was that, and there was the fact that she had never gone home this late before. Young girls disappeared all the time in a city like New York. The thought wasn't comforting, but it was true. She began to wonder if maybe she should have stayed with Nora, who only lived a few blocks from school. It was too late now to go back now; she had already traveled halfway home.

........

Somewhere unseen, he is watching her like someone who goes to watch a movie at the cinema. He is angry when she is distressed, and he cheers for her when she finds success. Kairi is his princess, his savior, the reason he still lives. He can feel her now as if she were right next to him. He can smell the scent of her hair, almost touch the softness of her skin.

A chill ran down Kairi's spine and right to her toes. Her body became frozen with fear. Keep walking, just continue as if everything is alright. There is no one here, no one but yourself. She struggled to stop herself from sprinting home.

Kairi ran her hand through her hair nervously, and her pinky caught on something in the tangles of her hair. Puzzled, Kairi pullled whatever it was out of her hair. "Ewww, it's a bug!"

Kairi threw the bug down on the side walk and crushed it. She heard a groan that almost made her swallow her own tongue. The creep grunted in agony as he stumbled into a pile of coke bottles. She had disrupted his concentraction and broken his connection to her. Not only that, but his fall had cracked many of the bottles, and the shards of broken glass had cut into his skin.

The commotion and racket he caused sent Kairi shooting like an arrow down the block. She ran blindly in the only direction she knew: straight ahead and away from there.

There were turns and twists until Kairi smacked into some shady characters, just her luck.

"Hello little girl," said the one she ran into. "What's your hurry?"

Shaken, Kairi stepped back quickly from the man. He and his two buddies weren't the type of people you would want to run into late at night. They were thuggish in appearance, boys who would probably steal from their own parents. "I uh, I have to go."

Kairi tried to get pass him, but he stopped her and knocked her over "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

" Please, I just want to go home!" On the inside, Kairi was terrified. The sitaution couldn't get any worse.

" You don't get to leave that easy." The thug laughed to his two friends. "You see, this is our turf." He took out a switch blade. " And you got to pay to pass."

" I don't have any money." replied Kairi trying to put on a brave face, her fingers scraping against the pavement.

" That's too bad, now I'm going to have to cut you!"

Kairi got up and tried to run the other way, but one of the thugs had already made his way around her, blocking her exit. Oh boy, she thoght. How was she going to get out of this situation?

The first thug came toward her with his knife. Kairi caught her breath. As he neared her, Kairi clenched her fist and socked him in the face as hard as she could. Eyes shut, she heard the cracking of his nose, and then silence followed by the painful grunt of the boy as he doubled over.

Opening her eyes, she saw the two other goons hovering over their friend. Kairi stared at her hand in shock; there was something wrong with it. The boy she had punched held his hand up to his face, blood gushing from in between his fingers.

"You bitch!!!" cried the thug with blood trickling down his chin "You fucking little bitch!!!"

He came at her and grabbed her by the arm, raising his fist menacingly to strike her. "You're going to get it now!"

_End Chapter 2_


End file.
